


Angel's Food

by orphan_account



Series: 12 Days of Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel AU, Sabriel Fluff, bag boy!gabriel, boss!sam, grocery store au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve, but Gabriel's douchebag boss is making him work, even though the grocery store is absolutely deserted. The only benefit is that his horrible-yet-hot boss, Sam, is working too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Food

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 12 Days of Ficlets over on tumblr (my URL is i-am-superwhomarvellocked if you want to check me out) and prompted by hopped-up-on-misha, who wanted a grocery store sabriel AU, which I was totally on board with (especially since apparently boss!sam is a thing for me?). Enjoy!

Gabriel was standing by his cashier lane in Whole Foods, bored out of his mind. It was Christmas Eve, and the store was utterly deserted. Clearly, all the sane people were at home scarfing down gingerbread houses covered in icing and gumdrops and candy canes...Gabriel's mouth watered. He took a massive candy bar from his pocket and tore off a couple of squares, moaning slightly as the candy melted in his mouth.  
"Looks pretty good," a voice said from behind him. Gabriel turned quickly, and oh fuck it was his boss, Sam Winchester, the one who'd made him come in to work that day because "corporate needs us to be open tonight" which was such a bullshit excuse but god Sam looked good in that coal black suit with a matching tie and a violet shirt, hair all mussed up and incredibly sexy eyes fixed on Gabriel's lips.  
Gabriel'd had a crush on Gigantor since the day he'd walked into that stupid Whole Foods to interview for the bag boy position that was open two months ago. Sam had shook his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Sam Winchester, manager of this Whole Foods outlet, and I'm pleased to have you on our team," and that was it, Gabriel was head-over-heels for the guy. He'd almost been embarrassed at how quickly he'd fallen for Sam, but over the next few weeks his crush only got bigger. Sam was brilliant and so kind to everyone-- he made sure that Ellen, the assistant manager, had paid maternity leave to have her baby and that Alexis had enough to eat (he could swear to the fact that Sam had snuck her food at least twice) and that Connor had gone to the police about his abusive parents. Not to mention the fact that the guy was practically a sex god.  
So Gabriel was doing his best to swallow his huge mouthful of chocolate and act casual around the man of his dreams at the same time. It didn't work out very well. He choked a bit, and Sam looked concerned, but Gabriel recovered and said with a smirk, "Really? I thought you were straight up rabbit food."  
Sam sat on the edge of the conveyor belt in Gabriel's check-out lane and fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing Gabriel had seen in a long while, Sam's long legs stretched out over the cold metal and plastic surface of the belt, his fingers twisting the edge of a plastic bag absentmindedly. "Doesn't mean I can't appreciate a delicious candy bar sometimes." He looked up at Gabriel, an embarrassed smile on his lips. "Sorry for making you come in tonight. Looks like corporate was wrong about being open."  
Gabriel smiled and worked up the courage to say, "Nah, it's all right. My night's already looking up."  
Sam's cheeks reddened and fuck was that a blush? Sam answered with an almost shy, "Mine too."  
And now Gabriel was the one blushing because Sam Winchester had just hit on him and how often did Gabriel's fantasies just come to life in front of him? But maybe Sam was just being polite, just said it back so it wouldn't be awkward. Gabriel bit his lip and said, "So what do you like to do when you're not enjoying the vast paradise that is this Whole Foods?" He gestured at the racks of well-lit produce surrounding them.  
Sam laughed. "Well, I have a four-year-old daughter named Andrea, so I'm mostly taking care of her." He sobered for a minute. "Her mom died when she was barely two." Sam's eyes filled with tears.  
Gabriel desperately wanted to hug him, to tell him that it was okay, that he didn't have to face something like that alone. Instead, he restrained himself and said, "That's awful--I'm so sorry. The good always die young, don't they?"  
"Yeah," Sam said, swiping at his eyes and swallowing tightly. "Anyway, what about you?"  
"Oh, I'm not very interesting," Gabriel said, waving away the question.  
"No, really," Sam said, leaning forward, and Gabriel couldn't resist him like that, so he said, "Promise not to tell anyone?"  
"Pinky swear," Sam said, holding out his hand. Gabriel laughed and linked his little finger with Sam's, then said, "I'm planning on opening up a bakery on 22nd called Angel's Food. I'm working three jobs to save up for it and putting together recipes and stuff in the meantime."  
Sam looked amazed. "In the old coffee shop building?"  
Gabriel smiled. "You know it?"  
"Of course. That used to be my daily fix. Now I'm stuck with Dunkin' Donuts." He raised his coffee cup mournfully.  
"Well, maybe when Angel's Food opens up, you and Andrea can come check it out. Coffee for you, cupcakes for her."  
"Yeah, definitely," Sam said enthusiastically. "She'd love it." He stood up slowly, stretching and reaching toward the ceiling and Gabriel may have snuck a peek at the thin strip of perfectly tanned flesh that was exposed just above Sam's hips when his shirt came untucked and then groaned inwardly when Sam put his arms down, covering up his stomach again.  
"I think I'm going to close up early so we can both head home," Sam said with a smile. "Wait, hang on, I'm gonna go grab some milk really quick. Can you stay here for a minute?"  
"Sure," Gabriel said.  
Sam disappeared into the dairy aisle and Gabriel fell back against the cash register, which sympathized with an embarrassingly loud ding. Sam came back in a minute holding a gallon jug of 2% milk, and Gabriel rung him through on autopilot and handed him a paper bag at Sam's request.  
"Here's your receipt, sir," Gabriel said jokingly. Sam accepted it quietly and scribbled his signature on it. Just as Gabriel was wondering if he had done something wrong, Sam handed the receipt back with a grin. "Merry Christmas, Gabe. See you on the 26th."  
Gabriel stood there stunned for a moment. Sam had fucking nicknamed him. As he walked off with his grocery bag, Gabriel glanced down at the receipt and noticed something written on it. It took him a minute to make it out, but the note read: Hope I'm not reading your signals wrong, but I really like you and was hoping that we could maybe go out for coffee a little sooner than the opening of your bakery? I don't need Angel's Food when I've got an angel like you.  
When Sam got to work on December 26, the receipt was lying on his desk with a reply scribbled beneath his messy handwriting. Sam Winchester, you couldn't have read my signals better if you'd been an antenna. Name a time and place, and I'm there. A phone number was written below.  
Sam smiled, pulled out his iPhone, and sent a text to the number. Hey angel.  
A reply came within seconds. I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to hear you say that.


End file.
